Love Story
by DwittzSG
Summary: Misty tells the story we all know and love..Her story.


**Happy Pokeshipping and Pokeani 17th Anniversary and stuff..enjoy.**

To be completely honest with you, my story was a really creepy and strange one. I've suffered heartbreak, and I've had my heart healed by the most unexpected of people.

I really don't know why I'm writing this down. I just had the urge to, I guess. And I sorta felt like I needed to write all of this down. Let's get started on the story of all the romantic adventures, and Mis-adventures i've experienced.

First of all, let's start at the beginning. The waay beginning. Way before I met Ash, really.

Alright. Let me explain a few things before I delve into what I call the 'Growlithe Love' of this section. In Kanto, the government makes all children go to school from a certain age to another certain age (Hopefully this is true wherever the heck YOU people live), and for trainers, we usually have to take classes in Pokecenters while on the road.

Well, now that I've cleared that up, let me continue.

During my schooling days, when I was around 8-9, I had admirers. Quite a few, to be exact. Now, I know, some of you may be asking: "Ugg. Why would any 8 year old in their right mind like a scrawny-flat chested runt like me".

Well, for starters, Everyone was scrawny then. There wasn't a single pubescent girl in my 3rd grade class. Secondly, boys then admire girls based on height. And I was tall. Oh boy, I towered over most boys. Lemme explain. I hit my height spurt WAY earlier then I was supposed to. No idea why.

Anyway, there was this one kid who admired me a lot for it. (If Ash reads this section, or much of this story he'll be mad) This kid named Maxwell. And oh my word he was a DREAMBOAT.

He had the most gorgeous brown hair, his eyes were like pearls! My word I was in love. And thankfully, he liked me too! On Valentines Day he gave me the most gorgeous orange rose.

Why, you ask, am I not married to him right now, and he's not the one banging on the door trying to get in?

Well, short story. He moved away. I was crushed! Heartbroken, even. I did keep in contact with him, but it started deteriorating when I started traveling with the OTHER guy I like.

Now let's move on to when I met my husband.

First of all, I'd be willing to bet 90 percent of you already know how I met him. He STOLE my bike, (Repaid it with a wedding ring in the basket), I stalked him for a few weeks, started becoming friends, blah blah blah.

I wanna talk about a wonderful night with me and him...The night we first danced. It was a wonderful night as we and Brock (Our best friend) were visiting Maidens Peak during our adventures. After a series of events involving talking Gastly, a Meowth wanting Fish, flying skulls, me grabbing onto Ash on several occasions, and a flying James. Strange times indeed.

Anyway, after that, I decided to have some fun. After a nice ride on the ferris wheel, I put on my traditional Kantoan Kimono, and walked up to Ash, intending to Ask him to dance.

When he first saw me..He had an expression of shock on his face. You should've seen him. I literally had to snap him out of his shock by asking him to dance. And we danced. I never knew Ash was that good of a dancer. We danced for an hour and talked for a long time afterward. Ash told me that was the moment he first started falling in love with me when we got married!

Anyway, cough, let's continue.

Skip the super jealousy scenes from me and Ash in the orange islands and in the silver conference..

It was a little after the Silver Conference in Johto where I got a heartbreaking phone call from my sisters. APPARENTLY, they won a world tour on a cruise ship that lasts an entire year. And I had to cover for them at the gym the entire time they were away. I had quite the mix of emotions that day. Most of all, sadness. I was sad that I had to leave Ash. Ash then said a stupid and naive thing that made me sad.

And the worst of all- I got attacked by a trio of lunatics who wanted to battle me 3v1. At the same time. I, of course, was surrounded, outnumbered, and outgunned.

Thankfully, guess who decides to come to the rescue? It's the dense Ash!

He and Brock sail in, throw out their Pokeballs, and declare it a 3v3 match.

A few seconds later, a Team Rocket scuffle, we send them flying!

Now, we skip to when Me, Brock, and Ash are now following a river to the crossroads, and Ash says something so sweet I almost burst! Me being a hopeless romantic and all.

He said something among the lines of us meeting being 'fate' and all, and he said he really meant it. It was sweet.

Anyway, we said our goodbyes. I almost confessed my crush on him right then and there but instead of 'I think I like you' coming out of my mouth 'Just keep..doing your best' did. My mew I thought that was my last chance of confessing to..Thankfully, I was wrong.

You know what he did when he got to Hoenn? He called me every single time he got to a pokecenter!

Anyway, I felt like I needed to take the chance while I could. I needed to confess to him.

Thankfully, he took that privilege. Let me tell you how he did it.

First of all we were talking on the vidphone that day, having a perfectly normal conversation on their adventures with Manaphy, such and such. (I, of course, was extremely jealous of May when that Manaphy heart-swapped Ash and May, but I felt better when May announced she had a boyfriend..ANYWAY...)

Suddenly, a package came to my doorstep. I got up from my seat, ran over to the door, grabbed the package, etc. And suddenly, I looked at Ash. He was blushing like a madman. I asked him what was wrong as I was opening the package, and he just pointed at what I pulled out.  
It was a sky blue colored pendant shaped like a Luvdisc. I immediately asked Ash what's up, and he just mumbled something.

"Ash, speak up." I said.

"Erm..I sent that to you..."

"Why?"

"Because...I might like you..."

My face went 50 shades of red before I began chuckling at him.

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"I am mad at you! This confession is so cliche!" ('It was not cliche!', he says.) I responded. "Also, I..might like you too!" I practically screamed.

And that was that.

7 years later, we were both 21. He proposed to me with, as I mentioned, with the ring-in-the-basket, got married a year later. That one was definitely not cliche.

Anyway, that's my love story. Very..interesting indeed.

**Pokeshippers, unite..and stuff.**


End file.
